The Marauders Map
by Artemis zoe rashid
Summary: Harry finds a chat room in the Marauders Map. He communicates with his teen parents and their friends… They'll play a game of truth or dare together but what will happen when the Marauders and friends ends up in the future?Was it their destiny?ON HIATUS
1. The Marauders

Summary: Harry discovers a chat room in the Marauders Map. He communicates with his teen parents and their friends… They'll play a game of truth or dare together but what will happen when the Marauders and friends ends up in the future? Is it a mistake or is it their destiny…..

A/N This is my first fanfic, so I will **appreciate reviews. Flames are welcomed**… Hope you enjoy!

RL- Remus Lupin

JP- James Potter

SB- Sirius Black

HP- Harry Potter

**The Marauders**

One fine day in the Gryffindor common room… Harry James Potter or The Boy Who Lived was absent mindedly fiddling with The Marauders Map. A map which helped him through lots of trouble. A map founded by the famous Marauders who are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and his own father James Potter. Also known as Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs.

Then, out of the blue, a line of writing appeared on the piece of parchment.

'Welcome to Marauders chat room'

'What?' Harry asked silently. Ha didn't do anything. Who wrote it?

Another line appeared.

'Signing in: Moony, Padfoot and Prongs.'

Quickly Harry took his quill and wrote

'What is this? Who are you?'= HP

Another line appeared immediately.

'This is the Marauders Chat room. Who are you?'= JP

JP? Does it mean he was talking to James Potter, his dad?

'I'm Harry. Are you the real Marauders?'= HP

'Yeah, what do you expect?'= SB

'Sirius, Remus, James?'= HP

'Um… you're freaking us out.'= JP

'How do you know us?'= RL

'Well, before I say anything… What year is it?'= HP

'1968'= RL

'Wow! This means I'm from the future!'= HP

'What!'= SB

'How is this possible?'= RL

'How do I know?'= HP

'Still, who cares? It's cool to have someone from the future!'= SB

'True!'= JP

'…!'= RL

'Harry, what is your last name?'= RL

'Um… why do you want to know?'= HP

'Just curious.'= RL

'Potter, Harry James Potter.'= HP

'James! You have a son!'= RL

'How dare you not tell us? We are your best friends!'= SB

'That's the future Sirius! I don't have him now, do I?'= JP

'Oh…'= SB

'Do I have children in the future?'= SB

'No.'= HP

'Hmmph!'= SB

'What about Remus?'= JP

'No.'= HP

'Peter?'= RL

'No and I don't want to talk about him.'= HP

'Why?'= RL

'I just don't want. Please.'= HP

'Okay chill. So, Harry, who's your mom?'= JP

'Who do you think?'= HP

'Dunno?'= JP

'I bet it's Lilly Evans. Right?'= SB

'Yep!'= HP

'I knew it! Prongs was always trying to get her.'= SB

'I'll marry Lilly? GREAT!'= JP

Sorry it's a bit short. Just wanted them to know each other.

**Please review!**

Chapter 2 , hopefully tomorrow….

Artemis Zia Rashid


	2. The Game

A/N: So, this is the second chapter as promised. Hope you enjoy….:-)

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

This is the **profile of some of my own characters** in this story.

Name: Corona Danielle Snape

Age: 15 (like Harry)

Father's name: Severus Snape

Mother's name: Natalie Snape

Siblings: 2, a twin sister and a brother

Hobby: bullying her dearest brother and reading

Best at: Potions, DADA and Ancient Runes

House: Gryffindor (like her mother)

Best friends: her twin sister, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and most of the Gryffindor.(much to her father's distaste)

Name: Maria Susan Snape

Age: 15 (like Harry)

Father's name: Severus Snape

Mother's name: Natalie Snape

Siblings: 2, a twin sister and a brother

Hobby: bullying her dearest brother and reading (like her sister)

Best at: Potions, DADA and Divination

House: Gryffindor (like her mother)

Best friends: her twin sister, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and most of the Gryffindor.(again much to her father's distaste)

Name: Hardoff Severus Snape

Age: 16 (a year older than his sisters)

Father's name: Severus Snape

Mother's name: Natalie Snape

Siblings: 2, a couple of annoying twin sisters

Hobby: reading, avoiding his sisters and brewing potions

Best at: Potions, DADA and History of magic

House: Slytherin (like his father. He still acts like a Gryffindor)

Best friends: most of the Slytherins and surprisingly most of the Gryffindors too

Name: Natalie Richards

Father's name: Harold Richards

Mother's name: Susan Richards

Married to: Severus Snape

Children: Hardoff Severus Snape, Corona Danielle Snape and Maria Susan Snape

Ex-house: Gryffindor

BTW THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX (before Sirius died)

On with the story…

**THE GAME**

It has been seven days since Harry had talked to the Marauders. The parchment bear no signs of the Marauders having any conversations. Not until one day after Divination when he saw writing on the parchment. He quickly signed in:

'Signing in: Moony, Padfoot and Prongs.'

'Signing in: Harry.'

'Hello Harry.'=JP

'Hi.'=HP

'You know, I'm bored. Wanna play Truth or Dare?'=SB

'Good idea Sirius! I'm in.'=JP

'Me too!'=RL

'Harry what about you?'=JP

'I'm in the future. How exactly?'=HP

'We just write on this parchment.'=RL

'What if I got a Dare?'=HP

'About that, I don't know.'=RL

'Me too.'=JP

'Ditto.'=SB

'I know! What if I invite some of my friends to play with us? We can witness each other's dare.'=HP

'I agree with Harry.'=RL

'Me too.'=SB

'Same here.'=JP

'So, who are you inviting?'=RL

'Few of me best friends from Gryffindor.'=HP

'Oh! I forgot to ask which house are you in, Harry?'=JP

'I'm in Gryffindor like you and mom. I'm in my fifth year.'=HP

'Great! A Gryffindor family.'=JP

'Ill invite Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Corona and Maria S. .'=HP** (CHECK A/N)**

'And we'll invite Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom.'=SB

'Alright, we'll start tomorrow at 6pm sharp! Okay?'=SB

'OK.'=JP

'OK.'=RL

'OK.'=HP

'Signing out: Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Harry.'

/TIME LAPSE/

After dinner, Harry got Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Corona and Maria in one of the empty classrooms to tell them. So, he explained to them everything. When he was done he was nearly out of breath.

'YOU WHAT!' Hermione shrieked.

'I contacted the Marauders but I don't know how!' he said.

'Awesome1' Ron said.

'COOL!' Fred and George exclaimed.

Neville, Corona and Maria were speechless.

'So, would you care to join?' he asked anxiously.

'Of course!' all the Weasleys exclaimed together.

'I think I'm in.' Neville said.

'Don't you think we should tell Professor Dumbledore about this?' Hermione asked.

'NO!' Harry and the Weasleys shouted together.

'He'll take the map away!'

'I can't talk to my father anymore.'

' 'mione, please don't ruin the fun!'

'Humph. Fine I guess I'm in.' she finally said.

At this moment we were all looking at the Snape twins who choose to remain silent throughout the conversation earlier.

'Sooo…' Harry started.

'Harry, does your father and the other Marauders know about who we really are as in who our father is?' Corona asked.

'Well they do know about you joining the game but…umm…I didn't tell them about your relations with Snape.' Harry said then quickly added 'Still I'll them later! You guys have to join the game, please, you are one of my best friends!'

'We'll only join if you tell them and they agree, 'cause it's not easy playing a game with your archenemy's daughter.' Maria said.

'Fine I'll ask them right now!'

He took out his quill and the map, and started writing:

'Signing in: Harry.'

'Hellooo…'=HP

_Please someone see me writing!_

_Thankfully someone did.._

'Signing in: Prongs.'

'Hey Harry. It's too early to start the game don't you think?'=JP

'Yeah. Just wanted to ask you something, what if I invited some kids of someone you don't like?'= HP

'Who do you mean?'=JP

'Well…um… Snape..'=HP

'WHATT?'=JP

'Well actually Corona and Maria are twin daughters of Snape. But they are not as little as bad as Snape.'= HP

'Fine I'll ask the others. BTW we have another player, your mom who is also my future WIFE!'=JP

'OK. Got to go. Bye!'=HP

'Bye.'=JP

'Signing out: Prongs and Harry'

'So, are you guys in?' Harry asked.

'After James gets everyone's approval, yes, now, no.' Corona answered.

WOW! Kinda long. So, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!

Do give me some ideas for truth's and dare's… It would be very helpful and that way I'll update faster!

And thanks to **xanth** for your review! It **meant A LOT TO ME!**

_Artemis Zoe Rashid_


	3. We start The Game FINALLY

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling not me unless I'm her evil twin mwahahaha. Nah, just kidding. But I own Natalie Snape and her lovely children. How do I know their lovely you ask? Easy, I met them.

Enough rambling and on with the story…

**WE START THE GAME (FINALLY)**

3 hours later…Harry looked at the time: 5.45pm. 'I better get them ready, but where do we group? Ha! The boy's dorm will do for now!'

'Ron, 'mione, Neville1 Come on its time.' He yelled at the trio by the fire.

'Where are the other four?' He asked them.

'There they are!' Hermione said pointing to the figures entering the portrait hole.

'Time?' Fred asked.

'Yeah.' Harry said.

'Awesome!' George said.

'What about the twins?' Neville asked.

'Still no reply. Maybe they'll tell us before the game starts.' He answered.

'Then we'll be in our dorm till then. Bye!' Corona said before she and Maria sped to the girl's dorm.

'Let's go to the boys' dorm.' Harry told them.

**6.00pm**

They looked at the map just as words started to form.

'Signing in : Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Alice, Frank and Lilly.'

'Signing in: Harry.'

'Harry, what's up.'=SB

'Nothing actually. I have a question. How are my friends gonna write, there's only one map? When we are at different places how are we going to communicate?'=HP

'Oh about that you have to ask Lilly flower.'=SB

'Just go to the girls dorm and check under the dressing. Say 'Show your secrets' and a drawer will appear. Use the parchments in there. They are enchanted just like the map.'=LE

'By the way, James what about the twins?'=HP

'Twins? Oh, them well they agree don't they?'=JP

'We did. You can count them in.'=AP

'I'll get the parchments and girls. Be right back.'=HP

'Signing out: Harry.'

'So since I can't enter the girls dorm, 'mione?' he asked.

'I'll get them!' she said before running out of the boys dorm.

…ten minutes later…

'Got them!' Hermione announced.

Behind her stood Corona and Maria Snape. Hermione passed 7 pieces of parchments to each of them.(minus Harry since ha would be using the Marauders Map)

'Let's sign in.' he announced.

'Signing in: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Corona and Maria.'

'Good, since we don't really know each other, we should all introduce ourselves and for you guys in the future, with your parentage. Begin with the past. Remus?'=LE

'Remus Lupin. Moony.'=RL

'James Potter. Prongs.'=JP

'Sirius Black. Padfoot.'=SB

'Alice Prewett.'=AP

'Lily Evans.'=LE

'Frank Longbottom.'=FL

'Harry James Potter. Son of Lily and James Potter.'=HP

'Hermione Jean Granger. Muggleborn.'=HG

'Ronald Bilius Weasley. Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley.'=RW

'Fred Weasley. Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley.'=FW

George Weasley. Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley.'=GW

Corona Danielle Snape. Daughter of Severus and Natalie Snape.'=CS

Maria Susan Snape. Daughter of Severus and Natalie Snape.'=MS

'Wait, Natalie as in Natalie Richards?'=LE

'Yeah, she's our mom.'=CS

'Oh dear, but she hates Severus!'=LE

'You hated James too. Still you ended up marrying him.'=MS

'Do you have other siblings?'=RL

'Yes, we do. A brother from Slytherin. He's in his sixth year.'=MS

'What is his name?'=FL

'Hardoff Severus Snape.'=CS

'Cool another Snape!(sarcasm intended)=SB

'Before anything gets out of control, shall we proceed with our game?'=HP

'Who's starting first?'=AP

'I will since I suggested the game. But before that, there are rules to this game: 1)DO NOT CHEAT. 2)If you are unable to do your dare or answer a truth, you will have to choose someone to give you a dare of his/her own which only the two of you could know of until it is done. 3)You could not tell anyone about this game unless desperate. If you agree say 'aye'.'=SB

'Aye.'=SB

'Aye.'=JP

'Aye.'=HP

'Aye.'=LE

'Aye.'=RL

'Aye.'=FL

'Aye.'=AP

'Aye.'=HG

'Aye.'=FW

'Aye.'=GW

'Aye.'=RW

'Aye.'=NL

'Aye.'=MS

'Aye.'=CS

'Great! Hmmm… Lily! T or D?'=SB

'T.'=LE

'Do you like James now that you know you'll be together in the future?'=SB

'Maybe a little…'=LE

'YES! Finally!'=JP

'I said MAYBE!'=LE

'Soo…?'=JP

'…!'=LE

'Hermione T or D?'=LE

'Umm…T?'=HG

'What is your favorite subject and professor?'=LE

'There start's the educational program!'=SB

'Well it's hard to say.. I like Ancient Runes, Herbology, DADA, Potions and Transfiguration. As for the professors, most of them. Corona, Tor D?'=HG

'D.'=CS

'Finally a dare!'=FW & GW

'I dare you to talk nonsense whenever anyone talks to you.'=HG

'WHAT!'=CS

'Yeah like the cat meows or soo on.'=HG

'What about when I write?'=CS

'Of course you can write normally.'=HG

'How long/'=CS

'Until 11pm.'=HG

'But I got to met dad tonight!'=CS

'Maria will translate for them.'=HG

'Like I'll understand!'=MS

'You'll have to guess then! Isn't it obvious?'=RW

'Fiiine!'=CS

'Ronald, Tor D?'=CS

'D. And DO NOT CALL ME RONALD!'=RW

'Whatever. Ronald, I dare you to…'=CS

'What?'=AP

'I don't know still thinking.'=CS

'Hurry up1 I'm hungry!'=RW

'When are you never Ron?'=HP

'Actually I am too.'=NL

'Why don't we all go to the Great Hall. We'll continue after we're settled/'=FL

'Good idea Frankie!'=SB

'You say that 'cause you'll get to eat!'=AP

'What about my dare?'=RW

'You'll have to wait then!'=CS

'Awww… I wanted to know what it is…'=MS

'Nice try. You to have to wait.'=CS

'Hmph! What a sister!'=MS

'AW… I know you love me!'=CS

'I don't but I know someone who does…'=MS

'MARIA!'=CS

'Who is it!'=JP

'Not gonna tell ya!'=MS

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Sorry for the late update! But it took me forever to get the ideas. I'll try to update sooner next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!**


End file.
